


Stress Relief

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Who were you? An old colleague from the Temps Commission perhaps… or a dancer from the nightclub? Regardless, when searching for relief from the annoyance that is his teenage body, Five can't help what comes to mind.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 102
Collections: Anonymous





	Stress Relief

Five firmly closed the bathroom door, separating himself from Diego and Luther. He sighed in frustration. Sometimes he envied his brothers' stupidity. If nothing else, they seemed to entertain themselves easily. Blissfully preoccupied with almost anything _but_ the approaching apocalypse. 

Unfortunately, even Five suffered his own unwanted… distractions. 

He gripped the edge of the sink tightly; this was the last thing he wanted to deal with now. The bathroom was the only room in Elliott’s apartment that he could find any privacy, besides, this was not something he needed his brothers’ daft opinions on.

Palming himself through his shorts Five winced, his erection was trapped uncomfortably tight. It had developed out of nowhere, derailing him immediately. Five hated his adolescent body. Hated that he had no control over it. Hated that it was driven so much more by desire than logic. 

He ran his free hand through his hair, mouth curling into a silent snarl, spurred purely by vexation. The fact that he was being reduced to _this_ was almost laughable. The world's best time-space assassin bested by the prison that was his hormonally driven teenage body. The options to handle such a nuisance were very few… all that was really left was to deal with it as swiftly as possible.

Unzipping his shorts with a sigh, Five slid a hand over his erection, wishing it was someone else’s hand he was guiding over the warm, rigid outline in his underwear. 

Like water from a full well, thoughts of you were drawn easily to mind.

Dressed or undressed? He flipped the two images of you back and forth in his mind before settling on undressed. Though he had never seen you completely naked, he had no trouble imagining it. 

This was not a romantic vision, but one entirely tailored to get him off as quickly as possible. He thought of your mouth on his, moving across his jaw and down his neck before the imagined version of you dropped to your knees in front of him.

Freeing his erection, he groaned, pumping his hand lazily.

In his mind he ran a thumb across your lower lip, tilting your chin just so. You held his gaze smugly, fully aware of how you made him feel. Despite your self-satisfied look, Five knew you were desperate for him. Taking a moment to loosen his tie; his face was hot now, he imagined himself lacing his fingers through your hair.

You took it so well, teasing and lapping at the tip of his cock before taking it all into your mouth. In his mind, his first would tighten in your hair, eliciting a small gasp from you. Without a doubt, you looked sublime sucking him off. Five groaned aloud, he was already getting close. 

The imagined way you softly gagged, as he bumped the back of your throat with his cock was so... satisfying. His thoughts became more rapid now as he reached his peak, flipping through scenarios as quickly as he could. And then-

The idea of your hot, wet mouth obediently wrapped around his cock, while he held you there, warming it, was nearly too much. He was conflicted. Five both needed a release from his frustration but at the same time wanted to draw this moment out for as long as he could.

On prompt, Five's hips bucked involuntarily as he came. He imagined you in this last moment, eyes half-lidded with need, tongue reaching to catch the ropes of cum. You would be smirking cheekily up at him in the aftermath, cum painting your chest, neck, and cheek.

The comedown was immediate and tristful. The former frustration and euphoria seemed to drop out of his chest and leave a dismally hollow space. Five cleaned up after himself, now purposefully distracting his mind with thoughts of a quiet room, the feel of his partners back against his… burying his face in their hair and listening to their easy breathing as they fell asleep.

An apologetic bellow and rap on the door promptly drew Five from his thoughts. 

"Five! Sorry… but Diego is threatening to pee in the kitchen sink if you don't hurry up."

Five scowled, drying off his freshly washed hands, before opening the door. He brushed past Luther who was trying to take up as little space as possible in the hallway. He found Diego leaning against the door to the kitchen, grinning like an asshole. "Have a good bathroom break, little bro?"

Every cutting retort Five had, died at Diego's obvious insinuation. Instead, he clicked his tongue and gave his brother a pinched smile. "Fuck both of you."


End file.
